Fix You
by NerdGirl95
Summary: After growing up through a war, our favourite characters would be pretty broken right? A little scene I thought would happen in the day or so after the Battle of Hogwarts between Harry and Ginny, to Coldplay's Fix You. Written for the Song Fic Boot Camp Challenge.


**Fix You**

She watched him as he sat under the big Beech tree by the lake. All around him were the remnants of the battle. Scorch marks on the grass, trees that had been ripped out of the ground by giants; wands, robes and other sundry items dropped by the battlers, both dead and alive. But what drew her attention was not the messy grounds, but him. The way he sat, like a little lost boy with no way home. She had lost her brother in this war, but he had lost more. Parents, Godfather, countless friends. He was broken almost beyond repair, but she knew that if anyone could try to fix him, it was her, if he would let her.

She slowly walked across the grounds towards him, careful not to make a sudden noise or movement that would startle him. It took very little to startle any of them these days. But she needn't have bothered. As she sat next to him she saw that he had finally succumbed to sleep. Who knows how long it had been since he last slept. Ron and Hermione had said something about not sleeping since they left Bill and Fleur, and Bill had told her that that was about two days ago. So looking at him, hunched over with his head on his knees, she knew he needed this sleep. Unfortunately, she also knew it wouldn't be long before his old nightmares plagued him, and most likely some new ones.

Even as she thought this, his body grew rigid, then started trembling. Then came the screaming. Awful, heart wrenching screams that reduced her to tears. "No, no, Hermione! You can't take Hermione, no! Ron, Ron come back, please Ron, come back! Mum, Dad, help me, please! I need you, help me!" She could barely stand it, and had no idea how he could. Wrapping her arms around him she held him close, rocking him like a baby as the dreams continued. She wondered what they were about, especially the ones about Ron and Hermione. She'd heard similar screams come from both of their mouths only hours earlier when they had fallen asleep on the couch, but at least they had each other. Harry had no one. Well, he had her now. If only those screams would stop, she could help him. Then he screamed something that made her freeze.

"Ginny! No, you can't hurt Ginny! Ginny, go back! Please! Not Ginny, anyone but Ginny! Take me, please! No, no, Ginny, turn around. She's going to get you! GINNY!"

That was too much for her. She broke down into sobs as she continued to hold him, whispering reassurances into his ears. But it seemed like his dreams had reached an end, and the screams subsided, as did the trembling. Suddenly those beautiful green eyes were looking into hers. "Ginny" he breathed. "Ginny, you're alive, you're ok." He seemed to notice her tears, and pulled her into his lap, this time being the one to comfort her. "It's ok Gin, it's over. We're safe. Oh Gin, please forgive me." And as he looked into those big, chocolate brown eyes, he knew that all was forgotten. She understood. He would have to tell her all about it of course, especially since he was pretty sure she had just heard him screaming, but at least she didn't hate him.

"Of course I forgive you Harry. I forgave you as soon as I saw you in the Room of Requirement, and saw how tired and scarred you were. And you ended it Harry, you saved us all! How could I still be angry after that?"

"Because I left you" he whispered. It seemed his voice would not work properly, after hours of screaming spells and directions above the sounds of screaming, spells and the crumbling castle.

"But you came back. Oh Harry, don't you understand? I love you. You leaving didn't change that, it just delayed the relationship a little." She smiled at him, a beautiful smile on a face still covered in dirt, tears tracks evident down her cheeks.

"I love you too Gin. I hope you know that. And now it's over, I'd love for you to be my girlfriend again, if you'll have me." The look in his eyes was so hopeful it practically made her melt.

"Of course I'll have you, silly. And I won't just have you, I'll fix you too." As his mouth opened to respond, she went on. "No, listen to me. You are broken. You may not realise it, but you are. You lost so much to this war. Parents, Godfather, friends. But more than that. You lost your innocence. You lost your chance at a normal childhood. You've carried the weight of our world since you were one Harry, even if you didn't know it. You are so special, but sometimes I don't think you realise just how much to mean to so many people. To my parents, my brothers, the DA, pretty much all of Gryffindor, to Ron and Hermione. And to me, Harry. You mean more to me than I could ever put into words. And I want you to know that. I don't care how broken you are, I'll always be here to help put you back together, you understand?"

Harry couldn't respond. Everything he wanted to say, seemed too much for words. So he leaned down and kissed her. It was a soft, gentle kiss, full of love, and longing, and thanks. In that kiss, they knew they belonged to each other. Whatever happened now, they would always face it together. And that meant the world to them.

"Gin, I don't know how to put my feelings into words. You know how bad I am at emotional stuff. But you, you're broken too. You lost Fred, and I know that's not easy. But you also lost more than that. You too lost Sirius, Remus and Tonks. You lost your innocence in your first year, in the Chamber. And you never had the chance to regain it. You fought so hard Gin, and I am so proud of you. I watched your dot on the Marauder's Map sometimes, when we had nothing to do, and I saw you talking to other Houses. I saw you helping younger kids. I saw you frequently disappear into the Room of Requirement. I'm sorry we couldn't take you, but I think you were needed here. You and Neville and Luna. You did your part, and I love you so much for it. So, if you're broken, I will fix you, just as you are already doing for me."

This time the kiss was a lot more heated, making up for all the time they had missed in the past year. It was a kiss of "I'm sorry's" and "I forgive you's". It was a kiss that said "welcome home" and "I missed you". It was a kiss that marked the start of their relationship, and it marked the end of being broken. It was a kiss that said "I love you. I will fix you".

**A/N. Hey all, thanks for reading! This was written for the Song Fic Boot Camp Challenge, with prompt #6 Fix You by Coldplay. Let me know what you think! NG.**


End file.
